


An Angel and His Sword

by tellemonstar



Series: February Fun [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: The Devil Made Me Do It, Masturbation, Michael is a sad boi, Other, michael is a horny boi, pity wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar
Summary: Michael is trying to deal with these annoying feelings.
Series: February Fun [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179035
Kudos: 14





	An Angel and His Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I think I have committed a sin. Oops!

It was all Lucifer's fault. It _had_ to be Lucifer's fault. All these stupid feelings had to be his twin's fault. He certainly hadn't done anything to deserve these feelings. Especially towards that annoyingly clever, disturbingly beautiful Detective. He didn't know what to do about these stupid feelings, but his main problem was currently directly between his legs. The feelings came with a side-helping of arousal that kept flaring up at inopportune moments. Like now, when he was flying above the city trying to decide where he was going to spend his night.

He spied the abandoned zoo after a few more minutes flight and aimed towards it. He landed and strolled through, checking out the various enclosures, until he came across the area where night-shift staff slept. He looked inside and saw it was still furnished, although sparsely. It would do as an abode for now. He tried the door and found it unlocked, so stepped inside.

The sun was setting over Los Angeles - which was definitely the City of Angels now, what with his brothers and himself hanging around. He sat down on one of the cots and removed his shoes, jacket and slacks. He found a suitable -enough pillow on another cots and place it where his head would go. He laid down and tried to make himself comfortable. Images of pretty blue eyes, soft honey-blonde hair and a pretty mouth licking a spoon in the break room of the police precinct filled his mind as soon as he closed his eyes. The tingling in his groin grew to the point where he knew he'd have to do something about it.

He huffed out a breath, annoyed with himself and his idiot twin, and pushed down the waistband of his boxers. (Okay, so Lucifer may be right on that point). He grasped himself firmly and focused on the object of his arousal. The night she'd shot him, when she'd cradled him against her, he'd felt her soft, warm body against his and nearly blew his load. He flicked his thumb over the head of his cock (turned out he and Lucifer were twins in every way) and let the glistening pre-cum lubricate the shaft. He'd learnt from previous experience that chaffing was not fun - although that had been eons ago - and began to stroke himself.

It wasn't as if he'd never had sex - he had, several times. It had just been a very long time. The last time he'd simply entered a brothel, done what he'd needed to do, and left. He'd skimped on the fee - they always overcharged, and that was that. The first time he'd experienced any sort of sexual pleasure, he'd just wanted to see what the fuss was about. Eve had proven to be quite an educational experience, even if she did think he was Lucifer. He'd been happy to let her think that in the heat of the moment, especially when she'd put her mouth on his cock and started sucking. He had actually thought he'd died for a minute or two after that. Then remembered he couldn't die.

Now though, clear blue eyes held sway over his thoughts and he found himself wishing he'd been a little better at the charade if only to know how she tasted. Would she taste as lovely as she smelled? The fresh scent of her shampoo and the softly citrus scent of her perfume. He couldn't even look at an orange without getting aroused. His pace grew faster, his hand now gripping much more firmly than he had originally. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge of oblivion and hoped that maybe if he got there he'd stop having these feelings and have a clear head to continue his plans.

Finally, with a few more furious strokes he came, spurting cum everywhere. He'd forgotten how messy it could be. With an annoyed sigh, he stood to find a bathroom to clean himself up, those blue eyes still haunting him. 


End file.
